


Wine Aunt

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, But sort of?, Character Interaction, Gen, JUST, Not at all canon compliant, Tumblr request, bratty child, crackish fic, found family trope invoked, wine aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Sister has an argument with Doctor.Doctor isn't having any of it.
Relationships: Doctor (Akudama Drive) & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 5





	Wine Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hello, happy to hear you're doing better! Do take time off when you need it, though!
> 
> Could I request something for the family trope for Akudama Drive? Can be between anyone, I'm curious on how you'll write it. :]

“You shouldn’t be so mean to Swindler,” Sister said with all the seriousness of a person three times her age. She stood tall, not at all minding that Doctor was a titan compared to her relatively tiny stature. As an added effect to her stance, the young girl stood with her feet planted shoulder width apart and her hands atop her hips. A frown marred her usually pleasant face and her eyes were narrowed in righteous anger. 

Doctor was not amused. 

“I’m not being mean,” the Doctor huffed. She reclined in her armchair, looking like one of those royals in storybooks that were way out of print with morals and principles that were centuries out of date. “I’m being practical.”

At that, the older woman flipped a page in her medical journal, scoffing lightly at what appeared to be a comprehensive study on how to best apply sutures on gaping wounds in a military context. Fools, she would say if she actually cared about their methods. 

Anyone with half a brain and a likc of courage would be able to stitch themselves closed without much trouble. 

However, as much as the Doctor would think that the conversation was over, she was all too aware of the young child’s small sounds of displeasure as she wracked her tiny little brain on how to best engage her elder. 

Fat lot that would do her, though. Doctor had years of experience dealing with feeble minded men that had skulls thicker than blocks of cheese gone moldy. If anyone was going to admit defeat, it was going to be Sister. 

Doctor turned another page in her journal before letting her cold gaze stare at Sister over the rim of her glasses.

“Why don’t you cry to Swindler about how mean I was to you? You’re not going to get anything from me by just standing there.” Doctor flicked another page, this time she felt secondhand embarrassment as she reviewed the sources that were listed below the conclusion of the study. 

And they say medical journals were supposed to be far more reliable than random articles found on the internet.

Doctor can confirm: both sources are as unreliable as a first year resident.

Whatever the case, she hoped that Sister would get the picture and that she would leave her alone in peace.

But this was Sister.

And Sister took after Swindler in more ways than Doctor had thought possible. 

Sister strode up to the Doctor and practically ripped the medical journal away from her well manicured hands. As the journal thudded on the floor, Sister made sure to stand within Doctor’s personal space, exploiting the fact that Doctor had promised that she would not harm the children.

(That, and Courier had taken all of Doctor’s scalpels, poisons, and other paraphernalia once she had consented to a “body cavity search”). 

“As my auntie—”

Doctor slammed a palm over her forehead in disgust. “I don’t care what Swindler says, I’m not your aunt. She can adopt you all I want, but I definitely did not want to end up part of this.”

“Too bad,” Sister declared. She plopped herself on top of Doctor’s lap and gave the women's thin cheeks a squeeze. It didn't elicit the same satisfaction she had whenever she squeezed Courier’s or Swindler’s faces, but it did grant Sister the same sort of smugness that came with the power of being so cute. “You’re part of this family now and I want you to make nice with Swindler.”

The older woman quirked a brow. “And if I refuse?”

“You’ll go from being my auntie to being a shithead.”

Doctor’s voice was flat as she regarded the young child who still looked at her imperiously while seated on her lap. Honestly, the child reminded her of herself when she was young. Bright, stubborn, and willful. 

Sighing, Doctor grabbed Sister by the hips and plopped her onto the floor, bedside manner be damned. 

“Fine. I’ll stop flirting with Courier.” She tapped her nail against the bottom of her lip before adding, “For a week.”

“Then we’ll prohibit the bento box from giving you free wine with your meal.”

Doctor crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You little shit,” she seethed. 

Although, despite the fact that Sister had threatened her daily fix of decadent wine, Doctor had to admit that Sister was smart. 

Perhaps Sister was taking after her more than Swindler. 


End file.
